A light-emitting diode (an LED) module lamp (an LED lamp) 101 as illustrated in FIG. 10 has been proposed (see Patent Literature 1).
This lamp 101 includes: an LED module 120 as a light source; a drive unit 180 for supplying power to the LED module 120; a screw type base 130 as a feed unit via which power is fed from an external power supply to the drive unit; a housing 160 in the shape of a funnel having a top wall and a side wall; and a globe 110 approximately in the shape of a hemisphere. The LED module 120 and the base 130 are attached to an outer wall of the housing 160, and the drive unit 180 is housed in the housing 160. The globe 110 is joined to the housing 160 so as to cover the LED module 120 mounted on an outer surface of the top wall of the housing 160.
The drive unit 180 is composed of a circuit board 180a and lead-type electronic components 180b mounted on the circuit board 180a. The electronic components 180b are mounted on a main surface of the circuit board 180a. Furthermore, lead wires 170a, 170b, 171a, and 171b are soldered onto the circuit board 180a so that the lead wires 170a and 170b extend from the main surface toward the light source, and the lead wires 171a and 171b extend from the main surface toward the base 130 as the feed unit. That is to say, the lead wires 170a, 170b, 171a, and 171b are connected to the circuit board 180a in the following common method: in a state where the lead wires 170a, 170b, 171a, and 171b extend from the main surface of the circuit board 180, soldering is performed with respect to a surface opposite the main surface. The LED module 120 and the drive unit 180 are electrically connected to each other via the lead wires 170a and 170b. The lead wires 170a and 170b pass through openings 118a and 118b provided in the top wall of the housing 160. The drive unit 180 and the base 130 are electrically connected to each other via the lead wires 171a and 171b. The drive unit 180 receives, from the base 130 via the lead wires 171a and 171b, power supplied from the external power supply, and supplies the power to the LED module 120 via the lead wires 170a and 170b. The circuit board 180a of the drive unit 180 typically has lead-type electronic components mounted thereon, and is provided inside the housing 160 such that the main surface from which the lead wires 170a, 170b, 171a, and 171b extend faces the base 130, and a solder surface that is a back side of the circuit board 180a faces toward the top wall of the housing 160 or the light source.